Need you now 1
by RainbowJo
Summary: AU season 2: Kurt is still being bullied and Puck is the only one who can help him. Puckerman then has to go to juvie and Kurt has to deal with it himself but can he? Warnings : mentions of self harm in future chapters.


Hey guys so this is a new fic and my first multi-chapter puckurt and I hope this goes well

This is not a song fic however I hope to have the song in here. So my other fics have never actually followed the storyline of glee or Merlin however this one may and it will just be on roughly the same line. This is going to be slightly depressing and I think it will be quite long but I hope you give it a chance and I hope enjoy it this will be in 3rd person. I am an English writer so therefore I do not know about American schooling so if get anything wrong or there is anything you think I should know please educate me .

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Glee otherwise Kurt would have got into NYADA like duh he deserved it more than Rachel and his audition was better and his resume was probably a lot better because he was a cheerleader(shows verity and dance skill!) any way enough with the rant . Mentions of self harm in future chapters: / (sorry).

**Chapter 1 **

As Kurt stepped out of his navigator into the parking lot of McKinley high school he put on his ice queen persona and prepared himself for another day of dumpster dives, locker slams and slushie ! He looked over to the dumpster and relaxed a tiny bit when he saw that the jocks weren't there. He almost made it to the steps of the school and was ready to do an internal dance however his hopes were shattered when he heard those lovely LOVELY words:

"Hey FAG" he sighed knowing there was no reason fighting it. He turned and walked over willingly and dropped his bag and took of his beautiful Prada jacket. Kurt was so feed up of this and he couldn't be bothered to make a witty remark. Then he remembered that if he did then, they would have truly broken him.

"Do you mind doing this quickly because I, unlike some" he shot a dirty look at the crowed of jocks "actually have a life to lead." The group of mindless jocks circled him and he felt an arm sliver around his middle as he was hoisted up into the dumpster and then the lid was slammed shut and Kurt Hummel was cast into darkness. Kurt just laid there and just listen to the sound of retreating footsteps, just as he was about to move light flooded into the dumpster and Kurt looked up in confusion. For a second he just saw the sky but then the mohawked head a Noah Puckerman appeared and a tanned hand reached in and offered its assistance. Kurt stared at the hand in shock but snapped out when he realised that Puckerman was probably not going to wait all day. He grabbed the hand and haled himself out of the dumpster. Once his feet had touched the ground he was reduced back to shock and by the time he had drifted out of it enough to remember his manners he looked up but Puckerman was gone and Kurt was unable to thank him. Kurt drifted into school in the same trance and was only jolted out of it for twenty minutes when a freezing cold cherry flavoured slushie collided with his face. He walked into the girl's bathroom and cleaned himself off, changing his clothes and rinsing out his hair. He travelled to his locker and deposited the drenched, garbage stained clothes and took out the books he would need for his first couple of lessons. He closed his locker and turned around about to head for home room when his back collided with the cold metal of a locker and the sound of laughter and insults met his ears. Everything he had just retrieved from his locker was now scattering across the hall. He sighed closing his eyes waiting for the pain to subside, once it was bearable (which in Hummel language meant pretty painful) he opened his ready himself to stand up. When he opened his eyes he was met by the sight of all his once scattered belongings being held out to him. His eyes travelled up the arm and he was only mildly surprised to see that the arm belonged to Noah Puckerman. He took the offered hand that helped him up and then took his possessions off Puckerman. His state of shock was still so big that Puckerman was gone before he had regained himself long enough to thank him. Kurt then spent the next 4 lessons and his break in this surprised daze and only Tina question him on his mental state which he of course answered with an "I'm OK" and a smile which Tina new was fake. She wanted to push the older boy for a proper answer however she knew it would be pointless and he would probably get annoyed with her, and she would rather stay on his good side right now. As Kurt was on his way to the lunch hall after his visit to his locker he was once again given a slushie facial. He wasn't surprised two in one day was becoming a regular occurrence. So with his eyes shut tightly he made his way to the closet girl's bathroom. Just as he was about to enter a hand was placed on his shoulder, he jumped away from it and his whole body tensed before Puckerman's voice said "don't worry Princess it's just me. I'm goanna help you clear up okay?" Kurt just nodded and allowed Puckerman to guide him into the toilet, any girls who were in there noticed Kurt's state and left the bathroom without any complaints. Puckerman moved the chair (that is just conveniently in there) in front of the sink and sat Kurt down on the seat. First he washed the sticky liquid of off his face and out of his eyes. Puckerman continued to wash Kurt and waited as Kurt got changed in a cubical. This whole process was carried out in silence until Kurt was completely ready. They both then made their way to the cafeteria when they entered they set of separate ways, Kurt heading to the glee table without any lunch while Puckerman headed to the lunch queue to buy himself lunch. He seated his self at a table with a few jocks (ones that don't bully Kurt) and kept an eye on Kurt. He observed that Kurt did not eat anything and the only person who noticed his late arrival and tried to give him some food was Tina and he just smiled and the younger girl and told her that it was a slushie and that he wasn't hungry (Puckerman was close enough to hear them). Kurt then proceeded to spend the next to lessons in the same daze. They had no glee today so Kurt went straight home, when he got in he shot his dad a quick hello and the ran up to his room where he spent the rest of the night not eating dinner.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

The rest of the week went by like this, Kurt daze lessoning each day however he had not thanked the older boy yet. Tina had managed to get him to eat a few things at lunch and he ate a few dinners so that his dad didn't get suspicions. Kurt decided to skip his double P.E lesson on Friday afternoon since it was filled mainly by jocks, unknowingly to him Noah Puckerman had skipped this lesson to so that he could play with his guitar and try and figure out some new songs. That was the plan until Kurt walked into the room. Kurt was about to slump down into one of the chairs in a very unkurt way when he noticed the other boy, he was glad he had noticed the other boy before he acted out of character. Kurt gave the other boy a small smile and then realised this would be a perfect time to thank the jock. Kurt cleared his throat and looked the other boy in the eye "thank you" he announced breaking eye contact as soon as possible. Puckerman smiled and replayed

"It's no problem. It the least I can do since I used to be the one doing that stuff to you. Think of this as my apology for all of the mean things I did to you."

"You don't have to apologise for that I understand so you don't have to do any of this stuff." It was now Puckerman's turn to be frozen in a state of shock.

"How can you say it's alright I was a dick and I don't deserve your forgiveness that easily. You think it's alright for those bastereds to do that to you but it's not!"

"Puckerman just leave it alone, I'm use to it" Kurt sighed as he sat in a chair facing away for Puckerman as he pulled out some homework he needed to get done. Puck just stared at the back of Kurt's head; he didn't want to admit it but it kind of hurt that Kurt called him Puckerman after a year and bit of being in glee together and after helping him this week. They spent most of the first lesson in silence then scratching of Kurt's pen the only sound filling the room. Puckerman had wanted to try and learn some new song but now his head was just filled with several questions about the small countertenor in front of him. After the first hour had past Puckerman started to strum out Firework by Katy Perry on the guitar. Puckerman hoped that Kurt got that he meant it about him but Kurt paid no attention to him so he got up out of his seat and made his way to the front. Once he was placed right in front of Kurt he stared singing to Kurt looked up in surprise. His eyes were locked on Puckerman and he couldn't ignore the smooth tone to Puckerman's voice. The song finished and the two boy's eyes stayed locked for what seemed like forever but could only have been ten minutes. They bell rang which signalled the end of the day or for the new directions signalled glee. Kurt groaned and packed away his work he then left his seat at the front of the room and decided to take one in the back of the room hoping no one would pay him any attention. Puckerman sighed and went back to his seat at the opposite side of the room as Kurt and continued to play the song quietly. Rachel was of course the first person to enter the room and payed the two boys no attention and went straight for the pile of sheet music on the piano. Santana and Brittany were the next to come in with their pinkies intertwined as they took two seats in the middle, Mike and Artie then came in together who took seats at the front. Tina was next to walk in she looked at Kurt and then towards Mike, she headed over to Mike and for a minute both Kurt and Puckerman thought she was going to sit with him and leave Kurt on his own, however she kissed him on the check, whispered something in his ear and then made her way over to sit with Kurt. Puckerman was glad that Kurt had one friend in this place because when Mercedes entered she is with Quinn (?) and then went to sit next to Santana (?). Why was she sitting with Santana and Quinn and not Kurt? They didn't have to wait long before Finn and Mr Schue come in talk and then Rachel moves from the piano and joined Finn to sit down in the front row right in the middle. Mr Schue started to speak and only Finchel paid him any attention then a millisecond after he had finished Rachel's hand shot up and the glee club was gifted with yet another Finchel duet. The rest of glee went as normal with everyone'd ideas being turned down apart from Finchel's. Both Puckerman and Kurt where glad that glee had finally finished and now they could finally go home.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

That night Kurt lay in his bed just replaying that time in the choir room. Why had he sung him that song? Did Puckerman really think he was a firework? Or was it a lie, some kind of trick? He was so confused last year Puckerman was throwing him in the dumpster and throwing slushie at him, now his saying its wrong and helping Kurt out. Kurt shock his head _boys are so confusing_ Kurt thought shaking his head, Kurt feel asleep deciding not to think about school and enjoy the two days away from school that he now had.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Thanks everyone who has read this. What do you think? Do you think I should continue?

Love Rainbow Xxx


End file.
